Who's My Cinderella?
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: A dance. A stroke of midnight. A shoe. And a certain girl. Perfect love. Ha ha. Yeah, right. Sorry Charming, things are never that simple in the real world, and this isn't exactly a fairy tail.


_Hey guys! Neru here! I am back! I decided I felt like writing a bunch of one shots, so I came up with one, but it kinda escalated, and yeah... Let's just say that it became too long for a one shot, so I just turned it into a multi-chapter story... Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh, and *bows* PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, last thing I promise… I do not own Vocaloids… or maybe I do… that's for me to know and you to discover…_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**Len P.O.V.**

It all started with a typical scene: A ball. Well… not quite: Prom. There, a prince (me) danced with a princess. But, at some point, I don't know, maybe I had something icky on my face, the girl ran off in the middle of a slow. In her rush, she lost one of her shoes, yet still continued running. This story rings a bell? Sure as hell does for me…

I always thought Prince Charming, Phillip, or Anthony, or… whatever his name was… must have been on crack cocaine or something to have danced with someone, fallen in love with her, yet not remember her face. But, I kinda feel for the man a little now, having experienced it myself. Let's just say that when you're drunk and tired because it's three in the morning, it's a little hard to remember who you danced with… The only thing I remember of my princess is her blond hair and her terrific kisses.

Before you ask me any stupid questions like, "But didn't you have a date?" or "Do you really love some random chick you don't know?" or even "Are you some kind of player?" I'm gonna answer them: Yes, yes and yes! I did have a date for prom. I even had 3! But, they found out about each other and ditched me. Yes, I do love that girl. Anyone who's a good kisser deserves my love. And yes, I, Len Kagamine, am a player… No, that's not true; I am the king of players! All girls kiss my boots if I want them to. (Except for my mom; the only thing SHE kisses is her cell phone…)

Oh, I was about to forget; another thing I don't get about Cinderella is, why the hell did Prince Charming go to all the girls in his kingdom to make them try the shoe? Seriously Charming, several girls can have the same shoe size… But, I guess some men can be desperate, just like me.

So, on Monday, I arrived in school with the famous shoe, having in mind to make every single blonde try it on.

"Hey everyone!" Teto's voice sounded on the intercom at lunch. "Lenny-kins has a special request for all of you blondies; go to the cafeteria to try on a shoe. The one who fits into it will get a date with Lenny."

…

"Calm down. Make a straight line," Kaito, my best friend, ordered the crazed blondies.

They just pushed past him and came straight to me.

"Len, is it true we can get a date with you?"

"Len, that's my shoe!"

"No, it's mine!"

"What are your three sizes?"

"W-wait, what?!" I asked, speechless. "You know what? Never mind. Just… ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!"

The cafeteria went dead quiet.

"Thank you. Now, make a line and we'll start trying on the shoe."

…

Like I thought, the results of the try-outs weren't concluding; 10 girls had the same shoe size… and I was now stuck with 10 not-so-pretty girls to date.

After that disappointment, I walked in the hallways, sulking.

"Look. It's Len Kagamine…" whispered a girl to her friend, pointing in my direction.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, I love gossips. Especially when they're about me. All the girls always have wonderful things to say, like how my 'deep blue eyes are like stars in a dark isolate sky,' or that I have 'abs of a God'. So, I listened carefully for my praising of the day.

"…I heard he has a foot fetish," the girl continued.

"*Gasp* Who told you that?" the other one asked.

"Well, Luka, who heard it from her brother, who heard it from his friend who heard it from his cousin, who heard it from her sister, who saw him making a bunch of girls try on a shoe. Apparently, he wants a certain kind of feet," the first one explained.

"OMG! I can't believe it!"

_I hate gossips,_ I thought, walking away. Seriously, people who gossip are so dumb… and those girls are wrong! I don't have a fucking foot fetish… I have a KISS fetish, people! What's so hard to understand?!

That's when I saw it; a paper stapled to the bulletin board close to the secretariat that said, "Lost shoes. If you find them, please call at XXX-XXXX."

I took my cell phone out and dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked a girl's voice on the other end.

"Hey! This is y-your dance partner from prom. I found your shoe," I told her, all excited.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"Hi?" I questioned. No answer.

I phoned again.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, it's Len, from prom. I found your shoe."

"But…I didn't even go to prom."

"I know, I know… By the way, red stilettos are reeeeeally hot! It was a great choice."

"I lost… my gym shoes…"

"Ok, well would you like me to bring it to you? What's your address?"

"Eh… XXX, XXXX Road…"

"See you soon," I said before hanging up.

…

**Rin P.O.V.**

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! I was walking to my class like a good little girl when some freak called me, telling me he has my shoe! Shoe, not shoes… I lost more than one! He must be some kind of stalker or something… Scary…

Wait… Shit! I gave him my address… Why the hell did I do that? I was freaked out, and I don't lie well when I'm pressured!

But, on the other hand… having a stalker could be fun. I mean, at least I'd have someone paying attention to me.

What are you saying Rin?! You have become insane!

Urgh! I'll deal with this after school.


End file.
